


Soulless Night

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Soulless Protector [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413268
Kudos: 8





	Soulless Night

After you told him where the party was, he said he would be there as quick as he could. Sam still had no idea why he was going through this for you. Why would he have the almost instinctive need to protect you.

He sped the whole way to the frat house, his jaw clenched, his vision turning red. He was not above murder at this point.

* * *

You kept your phone clutched in your hand, trying to calm your breathing. Hearing the bedroom door open, you covered your mouth. Maybe it was one of the guys that lived here? You could only be so lucky.

* * *

Slamming the door of his car, he shoved his way into the house. Students backed away, having never seen their teacher so angry. “Where’s JP?” His voice bellowed. The music continued, but voices died down. “Tell me where he is. NOW.” He demanded, his eyes looking around.

Finally, someone pointed up the stairs. Sam was taking them two at a time when he heard you scream. Fists clenched, he found the room that held you, and JP.

JP heard the door open and looked over his shoulder. His eyes went wide how how feral Sam looked.

Sam yanked him off of you, throwing him to the ground. You watched as Sam’s fist connected with JP’s face. He was sitting on his waist, not showing signs of stopping.

“Mr. Winchester!” You cried out, scrambling up. Grabbing his arm, you pulled. You could see the blood on him, and heard JP gurgling. “Stop!” You said quietly.

Sam looked over at you, and then back down to JP. “I told you you’d regret it.” He spat before getting up. You were still shaking, so he lifted you up, and carried you out, through the crowd that had gathered.

* * *

Sam surprised you by bringing you to his house. Neither of you had said a word the whole ride, or on the way in. He motioned for you to sit, and you did, while he continued moving, taking his bloody shirt off. You couldn’t help but stare, and lick your lips at the sight of his muscular back.

Minutes later, he came out pulling on a shirt. “Thank you.” You finally spoke up.


End file.
